<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pérdida by Jhef505</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753625">Pérdida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505'>Jhef505</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El golpe le dio directo en el abdomen</p><p>"Duele, duele demasiado" Dice abrazando su abdomen donde sentía tanto dolor como si algo se fuera</p><p>"Spiderman!" </p><p>Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer sin soltarse de su abdomen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Alexander/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pérdida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En una noche como otra el grupo de superhéroes, agentes de SHIELD, estaban patrullando</p><p>Bueno estaban </p><p>"Amigo eso es asqueroso" Dijo un chico con un casco viendo con asco al hombre araña vomitar su cena cerca de un basurero</p><p>"Gracias cabeza de cubeta no me había dado cue..." Antes que termine seguía vomitando</p><p>"Deberías ver al médico Spiderman, has estado vomitando por unas semanas" Dijo una chica de traje blanco con características de tigre</p><p>"Espero que sea un virus estomacal" Dijo limpiándose la boca</p><p>No quería pensar que fuera "eso"</p><p>En el mundo existen 3 castas alfa, beta y Omega</p><p>Él era un Omega, si el gran Spiderman era un Omega</p><p>Aunque nadie sabía eso solo pocas personas sabían la verdad</p><p>Todo el mundo cree que es un beta </p><p>No un alfa, no un Omega, un beta </p><p>Se preguntaran que personas lo saben</p><p>Sus padres biológicos, su tía, MJ, Harry y Sam</p><p>Si Sam</p><p>Sam Alexander el héroe Nova, o también llamado cabeza de cubo, un alfa</p><p>Creo que ya saben a qué conlleva esto </p><p>Sam (alfa) + Peter (Omega) = celo adelanto = bebé</p><p>"(Espero que esa ecuación este mal)"</p><p>Nova solo lo mira </p><p>Su sentido arácnido</p><p>"Atrás!"</p><p>"Spiderman!"</p><p>Cuando intenta saltar siente una punzada en el abdomen</p><p>Se detiene no fue lo suficientemente rápido</p><p>El golpe le dio directo en el abdomen</p><p>"Duele, duele demasiado" Dice abrazando su abdomen donde sentía tanto dolor como si algo se fuera</p><p>"Spiderman!" </p><p>Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer sin soltarse de su abdomen</p><p>****</p><p>Vía médica</p><p>"Nova deja de estar caminando en círculos, me estresas!" Le grito White tiger</p><p>"Como estas tan tranquila Web esta en la enfermería inconsciente"</p><p>"No es la primera vez que pasa"</p><p>"Pero esta enfermó"</p><p>"Tranquilo amigo verás que todo saldrá bien" Le dice Danny aunque el también estaba preocupado</p><p>Ellos estaban preocupados solo intentaban no mostrarlo</p><p>***</p><p>Spiderman empieza a despertar </p><p>No tenía su máscara y ve que estaba en la enfermería de SHIELD</p><p>"Donde estoy?" Pregunta aunque sabía la respuesta</p><p>"En la enfermería de SHIELD" Le dice el doctor Connors</p><p>Peter solo se sienta pero siente un dolor</p><p>"Spiderman como te sientes?" Le pregunta </p><p>"Bien pero siento que algo me falta, como si algo se hubiera ido" Dice sin saber que es esa sensación de vacío </p><p>"Interesante, puedo hacerte unas preguntas"</p><p>"Esta bien"</p><p>"Quiero que me respondas con honestidad las siguientes preguntas"</p><p>"Ok?"</p><p>"Cual es tu casta se que no eres beta"</p><p>"... Omega" Dijo bajo pero audible</p><p>"Eres sexualmente activo"</p><p>Eso era incómodo y vergonzoso</p><p>".... Más o menos"</p><p>"Tu más reciente celo hace cuánto fue"</p><p>"Unos 3 meses"</p><p>"En ese tiempo algún alfa te marco"</p><p>Solo mueve la cabeza en respuesta que si </p><p>"Entonces verás Spiderman, tú estabas en cinta, estabas embarazado"</p><p>"... Estaba?"</p><p>"Escúchame y no te alteres esto será difícil de decir"</p><p>Mientras el doctor Connors decía lo que le había pasado </p><p>Se escucho un grito por todo SHIELD</p><p>"Peter!" Grita Sam apunto de entrar corriendo si no fuera porque Luke lo sostenía </p><p>"Amigo no puedes entrar así"</p><p>"Nova tranquilizate así no puedes entrar" Le dice Nick Fury llegando</p><p>***</p><p>"Puedo estar solo..."</p><p>"Claro cualquier cosa que necesites estaré cerca" El doctor Connors sale de la habitación dejando a Peter solo</p><p>Solo se echa en la camilla y empieza a llorar</p><p>****</p><p>"Que él qué?!" Grita su equipo</p><p>"Lo que escucharon, ahora está emocionalmente débil no es bueno mencionarle el tema"</p><p>"Connors puedes identificar el Alfa que lo marco" Le dice Nick Fury</p><p>"Puedo verlo?" Pregunta Sam </p><p>"No creo que sea bueno ahora, tal vez después"</p><p>Lo que iba a decir le iba a causar muchos problemas pero no le importa</p><p>"Yo lo marque, solo quiero verlo...."</p><p>Silencio </p><p>Nova se había quitado el casco </p><p>"No creo que sea buena idea"</p><p>"Por favor..."</p><p>"Solo unos minutos"</p><p>"Gracias...."</p><p>Se acerca y entra en la enfermería</p><p>Cierra la puerta</p><p>Deja su casco a un lado</p><p>Mira a Peter en la cama con la mirada perdida </p><p>"Como te sientes?..." </p><p>Silencio</p><p>"Peter yo...."</p><p>"Soy un asesino Sam, lo mate" Dice apretando las sábanas</p><p>"Mate a nuestro hijo...."</p><p>"..."</p><p>SHIELD no te entrena para esta situación</p><p>Nadie lo hace</p><p>Lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo</p><p>Darle consuelo</p><p>"No es tu culpa... Es la mía si yo hubiera..."</p><p>"No te culpes por algo que no es tu culpa"</p><p>"Tampoco hagas eso tu idiota...."</p><p>Se quedan abrazos</p><p>Sam deja que llore en su hombro</p><p>En estos momentos no eran Spiderman y Nova, no eran superhéroes</p><p>Ahora son solo humanos, son solo Peter Parker y Sam Alexander</p><p>****</p><p>Años después</p><p>"El desayuno está listo mueve tu trasero Peter!" Le grita Sam sirviendo el desayuno </p><p>Nada</p><p>"Peter Parker-Alexander baja ahora!"</p><p>Sam empieza a subir a la habitación que comparten usualmente cuando le grite eso recibe una queja suya no silencio</p><p>"Peter?" Ve la puerta del baño abierta</p><p>"Sam no me siento bien" </p><p>"Qué comiste está vez?" Le pregunta sobando su espalda mientras el vomita</p><p>"Tu comida" Termina de vomitar</p><p>"No le eches la culpa a mi comida por tu intoxicación"</p><p>"Enrealidad es otra cosa" </p><p>Lo mira confundido mientras se lava la boca </p><p>"....."</p><p>"Que pasa Peter dímelo"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Peter?" </p><p>"Sam" Empieza a llorar</p><p>"Que pasa arañita? Quién te molesto o que hice yo"</p><p>"No mira" Le señala un palito detrás de él</p><p>"Peter tú ya sabes"</p><p>"Si Sam estoy en cinta" </p><p>Se sienta mientras abraza sus piernas </p><p>"Esta vez no quiero yo no quiero qué...."</p><p>"No está vez no pasará ya sabemos sobre su existencia ahora no permitiré que nada te pase"</p><p>En ese momento suena su comunicador</p><p>"Sabes estoy pensando que deberíamos tomarnos unos años de descanso no tenemos vacaciones desde nuestra luna de miel"</p><p>Peter se ríe de sus quejas</p><p>"Tienes razón capitán cubeta y ahora contesta antes que Fury se ponga furioso" Se empieza a reír </p><p>"Muy gracioso Parker" Contesta</p><p>"Nova te necesitamos en una misión con Spiderman y...."</p><p>"Lo siento Nick pero Spiderman se esta tomando una licencia de maternidad, estaré ahí en unos minutos" Cuelga antes de oír un reclamo</p><p>"Ya aprendiste a colgar a Fury sin temerle"</p><p>"Aprendí del mejor" Le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse </p><p>"Primero tomemos desayuno y después iremos a SHIELD"</p><p>"Iremos? Tu ya quedas en reposo arañita"</p><p>"Iré a presentar la licencia de maternidad por escrito no solo basta que lo digas Sam"</p><p>"Ok iremos pero prométeme que no vomitaras  encima mío"</p><p>"No prometo nada"</p><p>
  <b>Fin</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>